Never Ending Dreams
by Senko-Chan
Summary: The final battle is approaching. But is everything as it seems? And will Harry be able to triumph? Eventual HPTMR
1. I Know Only Love I See

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Harry's face. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and felt his body tense up. He was staring intently at the ball of magic levitating in the air in front of him. Light from the orb made his face glow eerily as he struggled to contain his magic. Finally it was too much, the ball dissipated and Harry dropped on his bed exhausted.

This was just another one of his experiments. All summer he had been playing with his magic, trying to see what he was capable of.

Wandless magic was something he had learned. He had started trying it when he was still at Hogwarts, but it was only within the past few weeks that he had actually succeeded. He smiled. It was supposed to be a difficult feat, but it seemed to him that it was just a matter of will.

Harry rolled over onto his side and rubbed his face against his pillow. The urge to develop his magic was overwhelming, he couldn't shake off the urgency he felt. No matter what he was doing he couldn't ignore the feeling that _Something was coming_.

He shook off his exhaustion and sat up, ready to try again. His eyes closed and he felt his magic within him. It flowed through his body, through every part of his being. It flowed around him, he could feel the magic of the wards surrounding the house. He focused on his magic again and was about to mold it when he felt a magical signature appear outside the house. He opened his eyes again. He had forgotten that a member of the Order was going to take him to headquarters for the remainder of the summer. Harry got up to get his things while trying to figure out if he wanted to go or not. He missed his friends, and he was likely to see them there, but opportunities to explore his magic would be few.

He lifted up his suitcase and grabbed Hedwig's cage in the other. He had just opened his bedroom door when he heard the visitor knock. He jogged down the stairs to the front door. His relatives were off on a day trip somewhere and Harry was only too glad not to have to deal with them.

Harry opened the door and was greeted with a smiling Tonks. He smiled back as greeting.

"Hey Harry," she said, pink hair bouncing slightly "Ready to go?"

"Yup, my stuff's all here," he replied.

"I'll grab that," she said as she grabbed his suitcase, "Alright then, just grab this and we'll be off." She held out an old soda bottle and Harry grabbed it, feeling the familiar tug on his navel.

He felt his feet touch ground and he stood still for a moment to regain his balance. When he opened them it was only to see Tonks heading for the front door of Grimmauld Place. Harry hesitated. He hated this place and all the memories it brought back to him. But when Tonks yelled for him to hurry up he lifted his luggage and went forward.

As he walked through the doorway he tensed up, anticipating the shrieks and insults of the portrait of Sirius's mother. It took him a moment to realize that there was no sound.

"Dumbledore finally took it down, thank Merlin," a tired but warm voice said, answering his unvoiced question.

"Professor Lupin," Harry smiled as he greeted him, "How have you been?"

"Same as usual I suppose. Come on let's put your things away," he replied as he picked up Harry's things. "I'm sorry I didn't go and get you myself, but I was attending to some Order business and I didn't think that I would be back so soon."

"It's no problem," Harry replied, curiosity piquing as he wondered what kind of business Lupin had been attending to. Something to do with the Order no doubt. He decided against asking, he probably wouldn't get a real answer anyway. He chose instead to ask, "Are Ron and Hermione going to be staying here at all this summer?"

"They'll be here sometime next week I believe," Lupin said as he walked into the guest room that Harry was to use, "You'll all be able to go to Diagon Alley then."

"Excellent." Harry put Hedwig's cage on the dresser. "How long will you be staying?"

"I leave in a few days. I'll be in and out all summer." Lupin smiled his tired smile again. "Well, I'll just leave you to your unpacking," he said heading for the door. "Oh and Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry turned toward him.

"What happened at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius's death, I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault, and that no one blames you." He searched Harry's eyes to see if he understood.

The sadness he saw there was painful to see. "I know you don't blame me, but I can take responsibility for my actions. I did something foolish, and Sirius paid. There's no changing that."

"There are a lot of people who are to blame-"

"And I'm one of them," Harry finished firmly. He smiled softly. "I have to finish unpacking, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yea, alright," Lupin replied as he left Harry. Harry had grown up, Lupin thought to himself. There was pain in those eyes, but wisdom was beginning to shine too.

Harry sighed as he put a shirt into a drawer. Training magically was another way to get his mind off his godfather. Over and over he had gone over that night, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, what he should have done.

He had messed up. He wouldn't do it again.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. Dinner had been pleasant, with Lupin telling him stories of when he was a Marauder.

Harry went to bed with no feeling of unease. He had no dreams that summer and he figured Voldemort was only bidding his time. So Harry was surprised to find himself in rundown room, not knowing why he was dreaming this. He looked around. The room was long with beds lined up in two rows. There was no one there except... Harry turned around and walked to the other side of the bed. He glanced down and was surprised to see a little boy with night black hair curled up against the bed crying. He couldn't have been more than four.

Harry reached out to him and was annoyed to see his hand go through the boy. Apparently he had no say as to what went on in this dream. A loud noise from outside the room made both Harry and the boy start. Harry glanced at the boy's face only to do a double take. _I know that face._

Harry turned his attention back to the door as a large man came storming through the door. "Boy where are you," the man bellowed and the little boy shook next to the bed. "Tom Riddle, if you don't get out here this second you won't get dinner for a week!"

A gasp of shock escaped Harry as he stared at the boy. Tom Riddle? Why was he dreaming of Tom Riddle as a boy? Harry turned back to the man. He must be the caretaker of the orphanage. He was searching around each bed and he was only a few away from Tom. Tom's eyes were wide with fear and when the man finally looked around the bed where he was hiding he was shaking violently.

The man's face twisted with anger. "Why didn't you come when I called boy!" He didn't wait for the boy to finish stammering out explanations. He instead lifted the boy by the collar and gave him a sharp backhand across the face. Harry yelled at the man and tried to grab him, but it was no use. The dream ended as the man tossed him to the ground and continued to scream at him.

Harry bolted up in his bed, wide awake and questions running through his head. What was that? Was it a real memory or was it just a dream? Maybe Voldemort had sent him a false memory? Harry dropped his bed back to his pillow. There was no way for him to know. He would have to wait to figure it out.

I can't believe I'm attempting to write a multi-chaptered fic. What the hell am I thinking. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a fic that's not a one-shot. It will be Tom/Harry in the future. I can't believe I'm really doing this to myself. Oh well. If it seems kinda rushed, yea it is. Hopefully as more interesting stuff happens it will be easier to write (and read). Please review, if anything it will guilt me into writing the next chapter. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader email me at IriaStara hotmail . com. I didn't even reread this chapter so there are probably mistakes but I really am just too lazy. Also I don't have the books with me so if I misspell or forget stuff, my bad.

I'm really not sure where I'm going with this fic. I have a very vague outline in my head, but I'm not sure how I'm going to connect the dots.

Also, brownie points to anyone who recognizes the song that the fic title and chapter titles are from. I can't think of titles by myself so I just borrow them :P.

Please review!


	2. Like a Thousand Stars

Disclaimer! Yea I forgot about it last time. Needless to say I don't own Harry Potter. Things would be going much differently if I did.

Notes: This will be slash. I don't know if it will need the M rating. I just choose that for the heck of it. This is ignoring Book 6.

Harry opened his eyes and with a burst of effort sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and reached over to get his glasses. He could still hear the snores from the other boys. No wonder, he thought looking over to his clock, it was still pretty early.

The rest of his stay at Grimmauld's place had been uneventful. Ron and Hermione had come as Lupin had told him, and the twins and Ginny had made an appearance too. They had all tried to keep his mind off Sirius, and while they hadn't succeeded completely, the stay was much better than it could have been. The trip to Diagon Alley had been fun too. Dumbledore required that they had an escort, but Tonks and Lupin were the best escorts they could have asked for. Hermione was surprised when Harry had been especially interested in the bookstore and even bought himself some books that weren't on the school list.

Harry took one of those out now. _Offensive Spells for the Dueling Wizard_ had looked particularly interesting. He dearly hoped that Dumbledore would personally teach him this year. He didn't know how the Headmaster couldn't. It was obvious now that Harry had to fight the Dark Lord. How much longer could Dumbledore wait?

He continued reading until he heard the other boys start to stir. When Ron finally got up, Harry put the book down and got ready to head down to breakfast.

When they finally went down to the common room Hermione was already waiting for them. Her prefect badge was shining brightly on her robes and upon seeing it Ron remembered to put on his. As the three set out Ron and Hermione dominated the conversation, only occasionally asking Harry a question. That was fine with him. He had tried to keep the dream he had last night out of his mind, but he was failing miserably. Over the rest of the summer he had dreamed a few more times from Riddle's past. The memories had been from when he was still a little boy in the orphanage, and were often similar to the first one. But last night's had been different.

Harry had opened his eyes only to find himself in the Great Hall. He looked around and saw a group of nervous first years hovering together near the door. They must not have been sorted yet. He walked over and in the back standing away from the others was an eleven year old Tom Riddle trying very hard not to appear nervous. And compared to the other trembling first years he looked fairly calm.

"If I could have your attention, please," a man Harry vaguely recognized as Headmaster Dippet announced to the hall, "The sorting will now begin." The students immediately quieted down and a younger Dumbledore began to call names.

"Avery, John," he began, and a weasel like boy scurried over to the sorting hat and put it on his head. It was only a moment before the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting continued in its normal fashion and Harry found himself wondering why he was watching this particular memory.

He sat down on the floor and watched bored until the sorting was almost at an end. When Dumbledore finally reached the R's he observed closely once again, even though he knew what the outcome would be.

"Riddle, Thomas!" Dumbledore called out, and the boy strode casually to the hat, only displaying his nervousness with his shaking hands. The hat hadn't even touched his head when it cried out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table applauded politely and Tom went and sat next to the other newly sorted Slytherins. Harry walked over and stood behind Tom, curious as to what would happen next.

"Hullo there," the boy first sorted, John, greeted Tom.

"Hello," Tom said with a curt nod. He eyed his other year mates cautiously, as if unsure what to make of them.

Harry remembered when he first talked with a student. It had been Draco and he had been absolutely clueless about the wizarding world. He hoped Tom had been told more than he had been. Slytherins wouldn't be kind if he made a mistake.

"I've never heard of the Riddle family," a girl with long inky hair said. "Is your father from a foreign wizard family?"

"Actually my father wasn't a wizard," Tom replied, a slight pink gracing his cheeks. Apparently, though Harry, he wasn't keen on letting his new classmates know he was from an orphanage.

"So he's a magical being then?" another girl asked.

"A veela maybe?" suggested a boy.

"A half-vampire?"

"A giant!" supplied a bouncy looking blonde girl.

"Don't be stupid! Does he look like a half-giant!" John said annoyed.

"Actually," Tom started, "He was a muggle."

The conversation surrounding him died and Tom was met with many cold stares. He blushed and tensed up, obviously knowing he had made some faux pas.

Harry winced sympathetically. Obviously no one had mentioned the Slytherin's prejudice towards muggles and muggleborns. And why had Tom said his father _was_ a muggle? Harry bit his lip. Wasn't he still alive at this point?

"I see," John said in a voice much colder than his earlier greeting.

"How on Earth did a filthy _mudblood_ get into this house?" one of the girls hissed.

Tom's eyes widened and he rapidly tried to explain, "My mother was a witch though!"

"A blood traitor," John said with narrowed eyes.

Tom looked confused and not a little bit hurt. But when he saw that the other Slytherins were pointedly ignoring him he cleared the emotion from his face and went back to eating. Harry was the only one to notice his trembling hands.

And with that the dream ended.

Looking back at the dream, Harry had to try very hard not to feel bad for the boy who would grow up to be his enemy. Undoubtedly Tom had been hoping to make friends at Hogwarts, just like Harry had. To have those hopes crushed so swiftly was a painful blow.

"Harry! What are you doing back there?" The sound of Ron's voice brought Harry back to reality, and with a laugh Harry ran up to join his friends.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as any day at Hogwarts can go. A cauldron was blown up (courtesy of one Mr. Longbottom), threats were exchanged with one Mr. Malfoy, points were taken away by one Professor S. Snape, etc, etc. The point is that nothing really interesting happened until later that night when Harry was wandering the halls under his invisibility cloak.

He had taken to exploring the castle sometime during the previous year. The castle was enchanting at night, and it calmed Harry just to walk through the quiet deserted halls. And it was always fun to find new places in the castle. He occasionally wondered if Hogwarts would ever run out of secrets. He doubted it.

This time though he was a little annoyed. He had forgotten his map in his trunk and somehow had gotten lost in an unfamiliar part of the castle. He sighed and put his hand against the wall, trying to remember if he had been in the hall before. He didn't notice the runes that appeared briefly around his hand. He did, however, notice when the floor disappeared from beneath his feet.

La di di da I don't know what I'm doing La di di do I'm just making stuff up as I go along La la la

Anyway, read and review please.

Also I don't have the books with me, so if I misspell anything tell me and I'll fix it.

I really feel like I'm rushing things and that everything is choppy and not described enough. I'm going to try and improve with each chapter so if you notice a difference tell me please. I'm trying to develop the plot smoothly and in a way that everything kinda makes sense and flows. So there will be subtle (or maybe not so subtle) foreshadowing.

Also, I'm trying to make the story believable (relatively speaking of course). So if Harry's OOC or getting too strong or smart too quickly let me know.

I still need a beta reader. Email me if you're interested.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it really made me happy. Like stupidly dancing in my room happy.

To Veelacity: I read the 6th book, and to be honest there were just a lot of things that I didn't like about it. And a lot of things, like the Horcruxes and Dumbledore's death, just wouldn't fit into the plot I have in mind. It would take forever to include them in the storyline so that the main events made sense. I know that I should pay more heed to what Rowling says should happen, but I'm really having a hard time accepting in my mind the sixth book. But yes, the abuse at the orphanage is cliche, and more cliche things are in store ;. But I feel that by Rowling giving us more info about Tom, it makes his actions less understandable. I had always assumed that Tom's actions when he grows up and his deep hatred of muggles must be due to a hostile environment in the orphanage, not even the impersonal orphanages that were common at the time can account for it. But in this book I got the feeling that it was less about his environment and that there was just something innately evil in him. And I think that's just too cut and dry. I hope that makes why I'm writing my story like this more understandable.


	3. You May, Only Dreams I Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Please read and review!

It seemed to Harry that he fell for a long time. At some points he felt like he wasn't just falling but going up and sideways too. Just when he thought there must be no end, he felt weightless for a moment, and then floated to the ground.

The room was dark, but as soon as he looked up it filled with light. He was blinded for a moment, and then he was able to observe his surroundings. It looked like a sitting room of some kind. There were four arm chairs, each in a different color, but it was hard to tell what their original color had been. The chairs, and everything else in the room Harry noted, were completely covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs were strewn about everywhere and the air smelled musty and dank. Harry coughed, his landing had kicked up possibly centuries worth of dust.

He looked around the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and, Harry noticed with surprise, they were massive, reaching up maybe three stories. In the middle of each of these four walls was an ornate wooden door. The ceiling showed the night sky, but after a moment the view shifted, and a spiral galaxy could be seen. Harry wondered with awe if it showed a real galaxy as it was right now.

After gazing for a moment he turned his attention back to the room. What was this place exactly? And why had no one been here for so long? Why was it even hidden? And, a more important question, how was he going to out?

He walked to one of the doors at random. On the door was the letter H, done in beautiful decorative calligraphy. He reached for the door knob, and bit his lip in frustration when it didn't open. He stepped back and took out his wand.

"Alohamora!" he cried, but nothing happened. He went through every unlocking spell he knew, but none had any effect. He paused for a moment and tried to figure out what his next step should be. He was about to try another door when he heard a man's voice.

"You'll never get in that way," the voice said, sounding amused.

Harry jumped. "Who's there?" he demanded, looking frantically around.

Another voice, a woman's, tutted. "Look, you frightened him."

"I'm not frightened!"

There was a light chuckle. "He must be one of yours Godric," a different woman said cheerily.

_Godric?_

"Yes it would seem that way," another man replied.

"Wait...you guys...you aren't the..." Harry hesitated.

The first voice laughed again. "Look, he's finally figured it out." He paused. "But yes, we four are the founders of this school."

Harry gaped. After a moment he asked, "But where are you talking from?"

The second woman, _Hufflepuff _Harry wondered,laughed again. "Silly boy look to your left."

Harry looked over and saw a portrait he hadn't noticed before. Inside were the four faces of the founders. He walked over and looked at it curiously. The other woman, Ravenclaw, started to explain.

"This is Helga's portrait, we just stopped in to see what you were up to." She pushed a strand of dark hair out her face

"How did you find this place anyway?" the first man asked. He had an aloof expression but his eyes were fierce and cunning.Slytherin no doubt, Harry thought.

"Well," he started, "I was just walking through one of the hallways when the floor fell out beneath me. The next thing I knew I was here. What is this place anyway?" Slytherin looked unsatisfied with the answer but said nothing.

Gryffindor answered his question though, "This is our private sitting room. And the rooms behind each door are our personal chambers. We hid them so we could have a little privacy."

"But why haven't the house elves kept them clean over the years? And why are your portraits in a place where no one can find them?" Harry continued.

"Not even the house elves knew the location of our chambers," Hufflepuff explained, her yellow curls bouncing slightly, "We had cleaning charms on them, put they wore out centuries ago. And we don't just stay here. These portraits are connected to the other ones in the castle. We go and visit some times."

"It's almost morning Harry, don't you think you'd better be getting back to your dorm?" Slytherin asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Yea, I should be getting back, but..." he paused, "How did you know my name?" Harry looked at Slytherin curiously.

"We've heard a bit about you from the other portraits," answered Gryffindor. "You get yourself into a lot of trouble."

"I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me," Harry answered defensively.

Gryffindor smiled. "I can understand that."

Slytherin rolled his eyes. "You _always _go looking for trouble," he scoffed "Your world would end if you weren't doing something stupid and _brave_." He smirked at Gryffindor and seemed very pleased with the peeved looks he was receiving. Gryffindor was about to retort but Ravenclaw interrupted.

"You really must be going to your dorm. Your roommate's will be awakening shortly." And answering his questioning look told him, "If you just go over to that bookshelf over there," she pointed to one on his left, "and pull on the big red book on the fourth shelf it will open up a passage to take you to one of the main corridors."

"It was nice meeting you," Hufflepuff said warmly, "I hope you come back soon."

"Indeed," Gryffindor said, "I am curious to hear about some of the going ons of the wizarding world. Visit again soon."

"If you can figure out how," remarked Slytherin dryly.

"I'll come back," Harry promised as he headed to the bookshelf. "It was nice meeting you all."

He pulled the pulled the red book out and part of the bookcase vanished, showing the way to a tunnel. He turned around and yelled goodbye, and then walked into the tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and narrow. He walked for about ten minutes before coming to a dead end. He walked up to the wall in front of him and pushed. It swung open and Harry found himself near the stairs leading up to Gryffindor common room. He run up the stairs, hoping to get to his dorm before the other boys woke up.

It took Harry several day before he was able to find the spot where he had fallen through the floor. And several more before he was able to get in again. But eventually Harry kept his promise and returned to the sitting room of the Founders. And after that he went regularly. He talked mostly to Gryffindor, who was curious about his various adventures. In return, Gryffindor told him about his own exploits (of which there had been many). Sometimes the others joined in and told him about their own lives. Actually, Slytherin seemed to just poke fun at Gryffindor's tales. But he was interested in what his heir had been doing. And Harry couldn't tell if he approved or not. He considered telling them about his visions of Tom and getting their opinion on whether they were real or not. He decided to wait a little longer and see if anything of real importance happened in the dreams.

And so these visits continued on pleasantly until Harry told Gryffindor that Dumbledore hadn't been teaching him advanced magic, and as far as he knew, didn't plan to. Gryffindor wasn't pleased with this.

"What is Dumbledore thinking? Voldemort has obviously made you a prime target, how does he expect you to defend yourself?" he asked annoyed. He then thought to himself for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to teach you some things."

Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Finally, _finally_, he would be getting some real instruction! He quickly showed Gryffindor what he had been practicing as far as wandless magic.

Gryffindor smiled, "Impressive for being so young. You already know how to conjure your magic wandlessly. Now you just have to learn how to use it."

For the next hour Harry tried to use the magic he summoned to do a simple levitating spell on a book. He managed to shake the book and rustle the pages, but not lift it up. Gryffindor assured him that it was just a matter of practice and discipline.

"Soon you'll levitate it," he assured him.

After Gryffindor had sent him to his dorm for the rest of the night, Harry got into his bed exhausted. He hoped that he would have a dreamless sleep tonight. Not a chance.

Harry entered the dream and looked around. He was in one of the hallways between the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall. No one was there, but it wasn't long before Harry heard approaching footsteps. He looked to his right and saw Tom Riddle approaching with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He looked a few years older, probably a third year or so. His face was serious and contemplative. He walked quickly, but stopped when he heard a yell coming from behind him. Harry looked over and saw a group of Slytherin students coming. They had smug smirks plastered on their faces and reminded Harry unpleasantly of Malfoy and his gang.

One of the boys, obviously the leader of the pack, stepped forward and addressed Tom. "Well, well, half-blood, what do you think you're doing?" His expression was haughty and he looked at Tom as if seeing something unpleasant.

Tom's face darkened and he replied evenly, "I'm going to class John, stay out of my way."

John (Harry remembered him now as the boy from the previous dream) looked annoyed at being talked to in such a way. But then he gave an ugly smile and the Slytherins behind him snickered. He slowly took out his wand.

"I think I'm going to have to remind you of your place, blood traitor," he said as he stepped towards Tom. But before he could mutter the first syllable Tom had his wand out and he quickly cast a spell Harry didn't recognize.

It hit John squarely in the chest and for a moment nothing happened. John smirked, thinking the spell had failed, but then he started to scream. The other Slytherins rushed forward as he fell to the ground thrashing and shrieking. Tom hadn't moved, but he watched the scene with cold eyes.

One of them made a move as if to attack Tom, but he too was hexed before he could attack. The other Slytherins just stared and him with frightened eyes.

After a moment of watching the Slytherins he finally he addressed the group. His voice was like ice and never wavered for a moment.

"Tell that _weakling_ that if he or any of you ever attacks me again you will pay dearly." The look in his eyes was frightening. It was the determined, ruthless look of someone who was taking control. The other Slytherins watched with wide eyes as he walked away.

Harry watched the scene fascinated. He tried to resist waking up, but after a brief struggle he found himself lying in his bed awake. He stared at the top of his canopy bed for awhile thinking. It was impossible that these dreams were just dreams; they had to be related to his connection with Voldemort. Harry rolled over on his side. Today he would start looking for answers.

Man this chapter was long. I was going to end it after Harry left the founders, but I needed to include some Tom in there. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Please review and make me very happy. Having only two of the 150 people who read the second chapter review makes me nervous. It makes me think that 148 people didn't like it ;. I think my writing's getting better, but there are still some things I don't like about it.


	4. Even If For A Thousand Years You Wander

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has taken time to review!

Ok, this chapter's kinda boring, but a lot happens next chapter! Seriously the plot starts to take shape.

Harry plopped down on the floor. His breath was coming in short gasps and his t-shirt was damp with sweat. His grip on Gryffindor's sword loosened slightly.

He was in Gryffindor's practice room. Once Gryffindor had deemed his wandless magic acceptable, he had been insistent on teaching Harry how to duel with a sword. Harry wasn't quite sure he saw the point of this (who dueled with swords in this day and age), but he didn't argue. Hopefully Gryffindor would teach his some powerful dueling spells once Harry became proficient with using a sword.

His time with the Founders had been interesting. Gryffindor had been a great slayer of dark creatures. Slytherin had been a great dark wizard, one of the most powerful in history. Ravenclaw had created many spells, she was the most brilliant undoubtedly. And Hufflepuff... Harry hadn't been able to get an exact answer as to why she was known as one of the greatest witches of her age. Actually, he felt like they were all keeping something from him. It aggravated him slightly, but he would be patient. If he got angry and left, he would never find out.

His research into his visions of Tom Riddle was not as successful. He had gone through all the books in the library without any luck and he finally told the Founders of his dreams in hopes that they would have some clue as to why he was having them. None of them had a solid answer, and they all felt like more information was needed.

"It could be a trap," suggested Ravenclaw. She twisted a lock of hair around a finger and her face was contemplative. "He could be playing on your sympathies, hoping to create a weakness in you."

"That seems like too much trouble for a strategy that would most likely fail," Slytherin murmured.

"Maybe Voldemort's not sending them consciously?" Gryffindor wondered. "Maybe they drift through your bond when his defenses are lowered."

"I doubt that his mental control is so low," Slytherin scoffed.

"Do you have a better answer?"

Slytherin was silent and it looked like he was already thinking on something else.

"It seems like the first step would be to find out if what you see in your visions really happened," Ravenclaw said. This seemed like a logical suggestion to all and Harry had been trying to think of a way to determine the veracity of his visions for some time now. He had been able to find in the school records that there had been a John Avery in Tom's year and house. But he had died some years ago. He could ask Dumbledore if it would be possible to see the memory of Tom Riddle's sorting, but what reason could he give for wanting to see that? His thoughts ran in circles as he tried to figure out what to do. Luckily the solution came in the next dream.

Harry found himself in the Slytherin common room. He glanced around, not much had changed in fifty years. The atmosphere was still solemn and Harry was sure that there would be a chill if he had feeling in the visions. There was a group of older students in the corner. One of them had apparently made a joke because they were all laughing. But suddenly they all stopped and looked down at the previously abandoned books. Harry looked over to try and see what had made them silent. Coming down from the dormitories was Tom Riddle. He was older now and he had a Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. His handsome face was expressionless as he looked to the group of students.

"Crayer," he said addressing a blonde boy in the group, "I heard that you were in a scuffle with some Gryffindors earlier."

The boy, apparently Crayer, looked annoyed and spoke defensively, "They started it and I wouldn't have gotten caught if that obnoxious Head Girl hadn't shown up."

Tom frowned, "Obnoxious or not, McGonagall had every right to report you to the Headmaster."

His eyes narrowed slightly and his voice was stern, "This is the third incident this year, don't get caught again you fool! I'm going to have to go talk to McGonagall and straighten this out."

Crayer glared at Tom, his look was a mix of hatred and what looked like fear. His hand reached for his wand, but stopped right before it reached it. His voice was resentful as he spoke, "I won't get caught again."

Tom nodded and walked to the portrait door. The scene began to fade as the vision ended.

Harry sat up in his bed, going over the dream in is mind. Was there anyway this vision could be at all verified? He could go look in the records to see if there had been a Crayer. Maybe there would be some record of his fights with Gryffindor. But maybe, he thought for a second, maybe he could just ask McGonagall. Maybe she would remember dealing with Crayer. It wouldn't verify the vision directly, but it would make it more credible.

Harry flopped his head back onto his pillow. Once again he couldn't get Tom Riddle out of his head. If these visions all really happened, then he was getting valuable information into the character of his arch foe. It was fascinating really. Even as a student he had wielded control over his fellow classmates. Harry wondered how powerful Tom was at that age. In the Chamber of Secrets he had battled the basilisk, not Tom himself. He wondered if he had any friends during his time at Hogwarts, Harry had never seen him with anyone, but maybe they just hadn't been in the visions. He had killed Myrtle at this point, but how dark was his heart really? Was he already an evil, soulless murderer? He just seemed too young to be.

Harry buried his head under his pillow. Thinking about these things was not productive. He had transfiguration tomorrow, he would try and talk to McGonagall then.

"Harry, where have you been disappearing to lately," Hermione looked at him curiously. Her tone was light but Harry could see that she was serious. Harry delayed answering by taking a big bite of eggs. Luckily Ron interjected.

"So who is she?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows comically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Harry pretended cluelessness.

"Don't be shy Harry! Who is this girl you've been going to meet?" Ron said loudly, causing some heads to turn.

"Shh!" Hermione reprimanded him, "There's no need for the whole table to know his business!"

"Sorry," Ron said in a noticeably softer voice, "But seriously mate, there's no need to hide this from us."

"Well, you know, we just wanted to keep it quiet for awhile, to see if we really like each other," Harry lied.

"Yea I can understand that," Ron nodded while chewing on some bacon, "People might be a little too interested." Hermione looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything Harry grabbed his bag and said that it was time for transfiguration.

Harry wasn't sure why he hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the Founders. There was no reason not to, he just felt like keeping it to himself for now. Eventually he would tell them, but for now it was his secret.

McGonagall lectured most of the period. Harry tried his best to pay attention, but he couldn't see the fascination in the theory of advanced transfiguration. Hermione seemed enraptured though. By the end of class though, Harry was more alert as he went through what he would say to McGonagall.

As the last of the students left the classroom, Harry lingered behind. He had sent Ron and Hermione to their next class without him, saying he had a question for McGonagall. This was true, but he doubted they thought that he would be asking about McGonagall's time as Head Girl.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk, taking out some papers to grade. He knew there was some time before her next class and she looked up as he approached.

"Can I help you Potter?" she asked without bothering to look up.

Harry paused, uncertain, before starting his question. "I was just wondering what the relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin were like when you were a student, you know, was there a big rivalry like there is now?"

McGonagall looked up at this. "Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Well," he began, "I was talking with Ron and Hermione about the hostilities between the two houses. Everyone says that it's been going on forever, and I just wanted to see if it that was true."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "I'm don't know about forever, I'm not that old, but yes there were hostilities between the houses."

"Any physical violence?"

McGonagall seemed annoyed at the questions, but answered anyway, "There were several fights in the halls, and I'm sure there were many more that weren't reported. There were several problem students, Jeremy Crayer for one, he was always picking on younger Gryffindors." Harry tried not to look to eager at her answer.

"And since the Head Boy was a Slytherin you had to talk to him to straighten things out?"

Her face darkened. "Well yes but," she paused and looked at Harry suspiciously, "But that's no concern of yours so you'd better run to your next class."

Harry took the hint and quickly left the classroom. But instead of heading to charms, he made for the entrance to the Founders' sitting room. Maybe now they could come up with a plan.

The next day found Harry talking to the Founders once again. They had figured that it was safe to assume that the memories were real for now, but the question still remained as to why Harry was seeing them.

"Go over the prophecy once more," urged Ravenclaw, "There has to be some clue in there."

"I've already told you what it said, it says that one of us has to die," Harry said, plopping down on the floor in front of the portrait.

"You've just paraphrased it, tell us in as much detail as you can, word for word," Hufflepuff said.

Harry paused and tried to remember the full prophecy. "I think it started out, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches." He paused as he saw Hufflepuff's eyes widen.

"Are you sure that's what it said, it said the Dark Lord?" she was staring at him.

"Yes, it said I was the only one who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord." Hufflepuff lowered her gaze from him and her friends glanced at her curiously. She knew something they didn't.

"Look at the time Harry!" Gryffindor broke the silence, "I really think you must be going soon!"

It was only after Harry had left that Hufflepuff explained.

"Throughout history a dark wizard has never been referred to as a Dark Lord," she said slowly.

"So what does it mean?" Slytherin asked, leaning against a the side of the portrait.

"I'm not exactly sure," she said, eyes distant and worried. "I have an idea but," she paused and her voice softened, "I pray I'm wrong."

The longest chapter of all! I had hoped to have Tom Riddle on the scene by this chapter, but yea that's not happening ;. This story is going to take longer than I expected. Things are going so sloooowly. And I keep adding things and taking things away from the story. But most of the next chapter is written, and stuff happens. Like seriously, you can actually get an idea of where the heck the story is going.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Especially you Batsutousai, you keep reviewing and you totally rock!)


	5. I Know I Feel Your Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Read and review please!

The sky was crimson red. Black runes laced the heavens high above. Harry could see buildings crumbling and people screaming. The sky was splitting and screeching and then it shattered. Everything was dark. There was a brief pause and then the world burst into flames. There was fire everywhere. He was on fire and it was pulsing through his veins and he was breathing it in and there was nothing but eternal flame.

Harry woke up sweating and trembling slightly. He ran to the window and searched through the dark landscape. Everything was normal. He smiled slightly, of course everything was normal, it had just been a dream. Everything was alright. His smile faded. He had been too busy lately to give much thought to the bad feelings he had felt during the summer. But now the dread was back.

Harry sat down on his bed, causing the springs to give a little squeak. He wanted to tell someone about this feeling that something was approaching. But who could he tell that wouldn't think it was just paranoia? No one, he concluded, he was just being silly. If only he could believe that.

He rested his head on his pillow again. He didn't think he could fall back asleep, but after a half hour he proved himself wrong and floated into what would be his last vision of Tom Riddle.

Where the hell was he now? Harry couldn't help but wondering, a little annoyed. Two crazy dreams in one night was just obnoxious.

Harry glanced around. It looked like a tunnel, but instead of rocks, it was made of glowing crystals. What a weird place. He turned sharply when he heard a noise behind him. Sure enough Tom Riddle was walking towards where Harry was floating. He walked with confidence, but alertly, glancing around every so often. Apparently the cave was cold, Tom's breath came out in small clouds and he had a heavy cloaked wrapped around him. The wizard's dark eyes were eager, yet ruthless at the same time. This was the Tom Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets- cold and utterly determined. He looked older though, at least twenty, thought Harry, no doubt he had graduated from Hogwarts already.

Finally, he walked past Harry, and Harry had no choice but to follow him and figure out was he was up to. Harry followed behind the other wizard, hurrying to keep up with the other wizard's swift pace.

The pair continued through the tunnel for what seemed like forever to Harry. The tunnel would have been quite beautiful, if Harry didn't think it was leading to something sinister.

At last the tunnel widened up into a cavern. It wasn't immense, but there was no denying its breath taking beauty. Harry looked around in awe. It was filled with light and magic. He paused at the last thought. It was filled with very strong magic. He finally looked straight ahead. There were three crystal pillars that reached up to the ceiling.

Tom approached the nearest one with greedy eyes. He stood in front of it for a moment before placing both hands on the column. Harry floated closer and gasped at what he saw. Trapped inside the crystal was a man. No, Harry thought as he continued to gaze, not quite a man. Instead of hands the creature had claws and his ears were pointed. Fur covered most of the visible skin. And there was something... feral in his face even though he appeared to be frozen. Harry turned and looked at the other pillars. There were figures inside them too, but they were too far for Harry to see them clearly. Harry turned his attention back to Tom who had just begun to chant.

The spell was different then any spell Harry had ever heard. It didn't seem to be in Latin, or in any language Harry had ever heard. But Tom's deep voice spoke unwaveringly, even when the magic surrounding the column began to flicker sporadically. Finally, the magic tremor peaked, and Harry could almost feel the spell shattering. There was a bright light and a crash. Harry turned to see Tom flung back against the wall.

His blood turned to ice as he heard a deep chuckle from behind him. He turned slowly around and saw the creature step out of the remains of the pillar. The beast opened its eyes. Crimson slits watched as Tom Riddle stood up.

"You are the Beast King are you not?" Tom called out. Once more he stood confidently. But Harry thought he saw a little fear in his eyes. And rightfully so, he thought.

The Beast King grinned and Harry saw a mouthful of razor sharp fangs. "Yes boy, I am the Beast King," his voice was a deep growl and a sinister delight danced in his eyes, "Tell me human, why have you released me from my crystal prison?"

Tom stepped forward. "I am Lord Voldemort. I've come to enlist you as my servant. I intend on ruling the world as the most powerful dark wizard history has ever known and I want your power on my side." Harry gaped at Tom. Was he out of his bloody mind?

The demon chuckled. "What on Earth makes you think I'd ever bow to a lowly human?" he narrowed his eyes and his fangs flashed.

"As I released you from your captivity you're bound to me. And while I broke the spell that locked you inside that crystal, the one that binds your power is still active," Tom smirked, "You're powerless."

The Beast King licked his claws. "You're right that my powers are bound boy," his eyes glowed, "But I'm far from powerless. And you're also right that I am bound to you but," Tom's eyes widened, "I will not serve you."

"As a matter of fact, I think you are going to help me find a way to return to my full power." Black magic glowed around the demon and Harry saw Tom point his wand at him.

"I will not be _your _servant," Tom hissed. "If you won't help me, then I'll just seal you up again."

"Too late!" roared the demon as he shot towards Tom. Harry gave a cry of shock as the monster seemed to run right into Tom. Tom screamed and threw his head back. Harry ran towards him, forgetting for a moment that he could have no effect in the memory. Tom collapsed on the ground and was silent for a moment. Harry paused when he heard a chuckle come from Tom's mouth.

"Stupid boy," Tom growled, but it wasn't Tom. A pair of crimson eyes looked out from Tom's handsome face, and that was the last thing Harry saw.

Harry shot up in his bed only to feel his head collide with something.

"Oww Harry," Ron whined, "Whadya have to go and do that for."

"Sorry," Harry said as he jumped out of bed. He tore his pyjamas off and rushed to get dressed.

"What's your hurry? We're not late for breakfast yet," Ron said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not going to breakfast," Harry said as he buttoned his shirt, "I'll catch up with you and Hermione later."

"What? Where are you going?" Ron asked, but Harry had already run through the door.

Harry raced towards the entrance to the Founder's sitting room. He almost crashed into a group of Hufflepuffs on their was to breakfast. He shouted an apology as he continued to run.

What the hell had he just seen? The vision couldn't be true. It was impossible. Voldemort possessed? Absolutely impossible.

Harry was so busy running he almost missed the entrance. He touched his hand to the now familiar spot and fell. The trip that usually took minutes seemed to take forever and Harry willed himself to go faster.

When he finally felt his feet touch the ground he ran over to the portrait. There was no one there. Harry cursed and tried to figure out what to do now. He hadn't though very long when he saw a figure enter the portrait. It was Hufflepuff.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "What on Earth are you doing here? Don't you have class?" She paused for a moment and noticed his state. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He rushed into an account of his vision of Tom Riddle, his first dream completely forgotten. Hufflepuff was attentive at first, but when he mentioned the Beast King frozen in the column her face paled and she had to lean on the portrait frame. Harry paused in his tale, but continued at her insistence.

"Voldemort's the Beast King in a human body," she whispered. This was bad.

"Let me call the others back here," she said, her voice not entirely steady. She whispered a spell and it wasn't long before the other three entered the portrait. Helga quickly filled them in on the main points of Harry's dream.

"The Beast King?" Gryffindor said curiously, "I've never heard of him."

"Neither have I," added Slytherin, "But you've undoubtedly have, Helga."

Hufflepuff lowered her head. "You're right as usual Salazar," she began to explain. "The knowledge of that cave and its inhabitants is guarded by my family. It was my ancestor who sealed up the demon lords centuries ago."

"If it was your ancestor that sealed them up, then surely you must know how he did it!" Harry exclaimed. Hufflepuff shook her head.

"I know how my ancestor subdued the minor demon lords," she paused, "but as to the Hell King, I know only remnants of legends."

"Well first tell us what you do know," encouraged Ravenclaw. "Surely you must know something about them."

Helga nodded and then started, "There are four demon lords. The Beast King rules over all the creatures of the land. He is the weakest of the four. The Sea King can control the world's seas and its inhabitants. He is third in command. The Sky King can control the heavens and the winged creatures. He is second in command. And finally there is the Hell King," she looked at Harry, "He is the one true Dark Lord."

Harry froze and stared wide-eyed at the blonde founder. But then the prophecy... "Surely that's not who the prophecy refers to," he stuttered, "That's impossible."

"I had my doubts at first, but there is no doubt now. This last dream confirms it."

"But the Dark Lord didn't mark me as he equal though! It was the Beast King! Only the Beast King has been awoken!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Beast King is an underling of the Dark Lord, and thus an extension of him," Hufflepuff said as she watched Harry. "As of now, the Dark Lord hasn't been resurrected, but who knows what the Beast King has been up to for fifty years."

"Now Helga!" cried Gryffindor, "Surely you can't be certain of this!"

"I am," she said firmly and with conviction. "The war has changed now. And Harry," she stared into his eyes, he looked back at her, trying to comprehend all he had just heard.

"You must prepare."

Wasn't that exciting? I liked this chapter when I wrote it, but now that I've reread it, it's bugging me. A little too rushed. Oh well. It's ok. It doesn't have to be perfect. I'm learning. Hopefully the demon lord thing didn't throw anyone too off. I don't think anyone was expecting that. But review and tell me what you think!

I really wanted to have Tom in this chapter. I don't even know if I can fit him into the next one. I think I'll just be able to fit him in. I'll really try though. This doesn't seem like much of a romance fic though ;. This fic was supposed to be eight chapters. I don't think I planned it quite enough though. It's definitely going to be more than eight chapters.

So everyone read and review! At last count there were twenty reviews! Hooray!


	6. Like a Thousand Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

The months flew by quickly. Gryffindor continued to teach Harry the art of dueling, while Hufflepuff taught him the knowledge that had been kept in her family for centuries. Harry was making progress. He kept his grades up enough to make no one suspicious, but his thoughts were constantly on the task that lay before him. He tried to keep doubt out of his mind but he couldn't always contain the fear he felt. Defending the wizarding world against a dark wizard gone mad suddenly seemed a lot easier.

It was so hard reading the Daily Prophet every morning, reading about the deaths of innocent wizards and muggles. Shouldn't he be doing something? Shouldn't he be rescuing these people?

Hufflepuff had told him that he would know when the time was right. He wished that it would come soon. He didn't know how much more waiting he could take.

Worse was the guilt he felt for keeping this from his friends. He wanted to tell them so badly. At least he wouldn't feel so alone. There were times when he felt the words on his lips, but he held them back. He couldn't do that to his friends. He couldn't make them bear a burden that wasn't theirs. And so Harry continued training, thinking only of a time when he would have no more battles to fight.

There had been no visions of Tom Riddle in his dreams as of late. Harry wasn't sure what this meant. They still hadn't figured out why he had been receiving the visions in the first place. And Harry couldn't help but wondered what had happened to the soul of Tom Riddle. Had his soul been destroyed when Harry destroyed his body so many years ago?

And so these thoughts and questions plagued Harry until they came to a head in the middle of December. Harry was in the middle of Potions (Dumbledore had made Snape accept students who had received an E on the O.W.L.) when suddenly his head burst with pain and he dropped to his knees.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she raced to his side, Ron right behind her. Harry cradled his head in his hands, trying to control the pain.

Snape leisurely strode over to where Harry was trying to stand. But right before he reached them he hissed and grabbed his left forearm. He quickly controlled himself and stepped towards the trio.

"Miss Granger," he addressed Hermione without taking his eyes off of Harry, "If you would be so kind as to escort Mister Potter to the infirmary, seeing as he can't stay in class without being a nuisance. Mister Weasly, go with them as well." Ron was quick to wrap Harry's arm around his shoulder and help him to the door.

"As for the rest of you," Snape said with a sneer to the remaining class, "I'm tired of your idiocy, class dismissed!" The students didn't wait for him to change his mind and rushed out the door.

The trio had made it out of the dungeons when Harry stopped them. The pain in his head had subsided and he could think more clearly now.

"You two go back to the common room," Harry told his friends. "I'll be alright on my own."

"But Harry, Professor Snape said-"

"Hermione, look out that window at the quidditch field."

Hermione walked to the window and gasped, "Death Eaters!" Ron ran over and surveyed the scene with a curse.

"The Order should already be here," said Harry.

"Yes I see them!" Hermione cried.

"So like I said," Harry said firmly, "You two have to go back to the common room. Make sure everyone is there and defend it if need be."

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked, already afraid of what the answer would be.

Harry turned away from them, "I'm tired of doing nothing. My war with Voldemort is going to end today, one way or another." And before the other two could say a word, he ran off to the battle.

Hermione and Ron stood for a moment, shocked. But fear was soon replaced with determination.

"We can't let him face this alone," Ron said, drawing his wand.

"This is our war too, and our home to defend," Hermione gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

The normally peaceful field surrounding Hogwarts was thick with chaos. The smelled of burnt flesh filled the air and the grass was crimson with spilt blood. Screams and hexes could be heard. The growl of dark creatures were also audible amidst the mayhem. The soul freezing chill in the air signified the presence of dementors.

Harry rushed through the battlefield, dodging hexes and curses. He avoiding getting caught in a duel with any Death Eaters or stopping to help any comrades. There was only one person he wanted to face. But where was he?

His got his answer when he heard a chuckle from behind him. Harry spun around and looked into demonic red eyes.

"Silly boy," Voldemort, no, the Beast King hissed, "This is a dangerous place for one so young and weak." He took a few steps towards Harry. "But I've tired of you interfering with my plans, so prepare to die, Harry Potter." He raised his wand towards Harry.

"I have a question first," Harry called. The Beast King paused and smirked.

"Go ahead."

"Are you planning to resurrect the Hell King?"

The Beast King's eyes widened with shock. Then a low growl came from his throat.

"If you know so much boy, I absolutely can not let you live." He raised his wand once again, but Harry had already summoned his weapon.

It was the Sword of Sealing, the weapon that Hufflepuff's ancestor had wielded so many centuries before. Harry held it confidently, the silver blade was a comfort to him. The Beast King hadn't forgotten the blade, the moment he glimpsed it he lifted his head into a bloodcurdling howl. And then, before Harry's eyes, his form began to change. The snakelike face that was there twisted and shifted into the demon one that Harry had seen in his vision. Skin became fur, and his fingers extended into razor claws. He grew in height until he towered over his adversary and his muscles developed drastically. Cries of shock could be heard from around him, but Harry's entire attention was focused on the demon lord before him.

The Beast King lunged at him. Harry dodged, but was too slow. He felt claws tear across his chest and he gritted his teeth in pain. He took a couple steps away from the demon. Warm blood dried soaked his shirt.

"Afraid little boy?" The demon lord was quivering with bloodlust. "I'm going to rip you to shreds." He bared his fangs and his muscles tensed as he prepared to strike again. But when his legs refused to cooperate, he glanced down, only to see the sealing runes glowing beneath his feet. Surprise and fury welled within him.

"No," he growled, struggling futilely against the ancient spell, "I won't be sealed again!"

Harry watched the scene with grim satisfaction. Ignoring his wound, he lifted his sword again.

"You'll be sealed, but this time it's for eternity!" Harry charged and thrust his blade through the chest of the Beast King. The enchanted metal ran through the demon lord and a cry of fury rang through the battle field. Magic seals that flickered like unearthly flames lit up the air around the Demon as the sealing spell peaked. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the demon lord appear to rip apart. The Beast King lurched forward as another body fell backwards. Harry didn't stop to watch as he called out the final words of the incantation.

"NOO!" the Beast King gave a final death cry before bright crystal shards shot from the ground and converged together. The Beast King was imprisoned once more.

Harry stood still for a moment. Was it over? He raised a hand towards his bleeding chest, but the hand didn't make it half way. Harry gave a brief smile for his victory and then dropped to the ground.

Gryffindor ran back into the portrait. "Harry did it! He resealed the Beast King!" He laughed and twirled Hufflepuff around. "I heard it from the Fat Lady who heard it from Peeves who heard it from one of the Order members."

Hufflepuff smiled brightly. "I just knew he could do it. I knew he was something special from the very start." Her smile turned mischievous, "He did get in here after all."

Slytherin looked at her suspiciously. "So you do know how that brat got in here."

She laughed lightly. "You never believed me when I said that the castle was alive. Hogwarts knew that he needed to come here, so it got him here."

"Oh enough of this," Gryffindor cried, "There's a victory party in upstairs. Let's go!" And with that he tugged his friends upstairs to join in the festivities.

Once the death eaters learned of their master's defeat, the battle had finished quickly. The light emerged victorious and relatively unscathed. Celebrations erupted throughout the country and in any country where Voldemort had been a threat. Once more Harry Potter's name was praised and sung. But for some people, there were still problems to be resolved.

"Albus, what are we going to do with him?" McGonagall's voice was shaky. "Surely we can't keep him here!"

Dumbledore stroked his beard and look contemplatively at the figure lying unconscious on the bed. "It would appear that Harry may know something that we don't. We shouldn't take any measures until he wakes up." His voice was sure.

"But to keep Voldemort here! In Hogwarts!"

The Headmaster's thoughts wandered back to Harry. He had seen the battle, though he had not been sure what to make of it. Dumbledore frowned slightly, he had no idea who the figure in the crystal was, or why it had split into two.

His frown deepened. What had Harry been keeping from him?

Battles are really hard to write. Hopefully this battle scene wasn't too bad. Anyway, read and review as usual.

And look! Tom's there! Kinda. The next chapter's written, and I assure you Tom is there (awake too!).


	7. You May, Only You I Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

"How long do you think he's going to sleep?"

"Madame Pomfrey already told us that it might be awhile longer."

A small groan of annoyance. "I really wish he'd wake up already. Everyone's dying to know what the hell happened when he was fighting You-Know-Who."

"Whining isn't going to help you know."

Harry listened to the voices with some amusement. They had seemed faraway at first, but slowly they were coming closer. The heavy darkness that surrounded him began to lift. He gave a small moan. The conversation halted.

"I think he's waking up!" a voice Harry vaguely recognized as Ron's cried with excitement.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey," the other voice, _Hermione _Harry realized, ordered.

There was a flurry of footsteps and voices and Harry couldn't resist when his head was tilted back and a potion forced down his throat. He made a face at the bitter taste of the concoction but realized with some gratefulness that the world was becoming clearer. He opened his eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey standing next to his bedside, Ron and Hermione hovering behind her.

"Finally decided to wake up?" Madame Pomfrey's normally stern face was smiling. "The Headmaster is own his way here, so you have a moment to talk to your friends before then." She turned to his friends and her severe look returned, "But don't you dare excite him, he's still recovering." And with that she bustled out of the room.

As soon as the mediwitch left, Harry found his arms full with a tearful Hermione.

"Oh Harry," she sniffed, "We were so worried. Dumbledore had no idea what spell you had used. We didn't know if you'd ever wake up."

"Yea mate," Ron said, "It's been almost a week since you defeated Voldemort."

Harry tensed as memories of the battle came flooding back.

"What happened?" he asked urgently, "Did we win? Voldemort's gone?"

Hermione released her grip on Harry and sat on the side of his bed. "The monster is encased in crystal over near the quidditch field. Dumbledore says its Voldemort, but no one really knows." She looked piercingly at him. "Unless you know why he's like that."

Harry resisted squirming guiltily under her knowing gaze. He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the headmaster walked through the door.

"Harry!" Dumbledore beamed and he watched Harry through twinkling eyes. "How excellent to see you awake." The powerful wizard strode to the side of the bed that Hermione wasn't occupying. "You've had many people, myself included, worried."

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry professor, I didn't think the spell would affect me like this," he explained. Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore levitated a chair over and sat down, "I think you have a bit of explaining to do." Ron and Hermione looked attentively at Harry.

Harry's gaze wandered over the figures in the room. "Alright," he started, "I'll tell you everything."

By the time he finished, Ron and Hermione were gaping at him while Dumbledore had his eyes closed in thought. Harry wondered how much Dumbledore knew of the demon lords. Hufflepuff said that it was her family's secret, but Riddle must have found out somehow.

When he finished Dumbledore stood up. "I have to go check some things," he told the trio, "And I think Harry needs his rest." This last comment was coupled with a pointed look to Ron and Hermione. They took the hint and stood up to leave.

Hermione gave Harry another quick squeeze. "We'll come back later," she promise. Ron gave Harry a friendly punch on the shoulder and with that the two bid goodbye.

Dumbledore waited until they left before he started talking again. "I wanted to wait to talk to you alone," he started to explain, "There's something you need to know."

Harry clutched the bed sheets unconsciously. Had something happened? To Lupin or to one of the order members?

"When you sealed the Beast King, not only did you imprison him you cast him out of the body which he inhabited."

"Tom Riddle's body?" Harry stared at Dumbledore with confusion.

Dumbledore nodded. "Tom Riddle separated from the Beast King," Dumbledore's gaze never lowered from Harry's face, "He's in one of the guest chambers in the castle."

Harry looked down at his fists. "For obvious reasons I can't let him out. The general public can't know of the existence of the demon lords, and they think Voldemort, in all his forms, is dead. What I need to know is whether or not he is still a risk. Even when he wasn't possessed he still planned on controlling our world."

Harry sat up straight and looked back to Dumbledore. "Can I talk with him?" he asked. "There are some things I need to ask him."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I was hoping you would," he explained, "I don't think he would talk very honestly with me and its you he's been communicating with."

"Alright," Harry said as he pulled back the covers, "I'll go now."

Dumbledore chuckle. "I meant what I said before about rest," he said as he stood up to leave, "You'll talk with him in a few days."

And it was a few days before Madame Pomfrey deemed him fit to leave. Luckily the other two members of the trio came often. They told him about the celebrations that were happening all over the country.

"It's still a madhouse," Hermione told him, "It's been over a week and people are still celebrating. If you think you were a celebrity before, it's nothing compared to what you are now."

Harry winced at this. More fame was not what he needed.

When he finally got back to Gryffindor tower it was to find his bed and the surrounding area covered in gifts and get well cards.

"Gifts from people," Ron explained, "And more come everyday."

It took a while for Harry to sort through all of it. Luckily he had Ron, who was more than happy to help him take care of any candy that was sent. But once he had cleaned off his bed, he had no reason to put off talking to Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had given him the location of his suite earlier, but Harry had avoided going. But he gathered up his courage (why he was nervous he couldn't say) and left Ron on some pretense. He sincerely hoped that he could tell his friends about Tom Riddle. He had kept enough secrets from them.

And so he trekked to Tom Riddle's chambers, his anxiety growing with each step. Was he going to face an ally or an enemy?

When he finally reached the portrait that was the door to Riddle's chambers he paused for a minute before uttering the password that Dumbledore had given him. Only he and Harry could enter, and Riddle couldn't leave, that was what Dumbledore had told him.

Harry entered cautiously as his eyes swept the room. It was a comfortable set of rooms, and Harry thought that Dumbledore was being very courteous to such a guest. Harry walked around the room before examining some trinket on the mantelpiece.

"My congratulations," Harry jumped at the unexpected voice, "on defeating the Beast King." Harry whirled around to see Tom Riddle emerging from an adjoining room. "I knew you could do it."

Harry paused at this, unsure of what to say. He settled on asking a question. "Did you send me those visions?" Tom Riddle smirked at this.

"Of course I did," he replied, his dark eyes mocking, "Even if you had the power to defeat the Beast King, you could never have hoped to seal him without knowing who you were fighting. I threw in the memory with the Slytherins so you would realize that you were seeing a memory and not just a dream."

"But what about the other memories?"

Tom frowned darkly at this, "It took me a few tries to send the correct memory. I'm not even sure of all the memories I sent you." He changed the subject, "Why don't you sit down and tell me why Dumbledore sent you?" And with that he strode over to the couch and sat. Harry followed suit and was quick with the next question.

"But why did you help me?"

Tom barked a laugh, "Isn't it obvious?" He looked at Harry and his eyes were filled with years of rage and hatred, "That foul beast held me imprisoned in my own body for decades; my only objective was to see him bound up like the dog he is."

Harry stiffened under the severity of Tom's gaze, but was able to calmly ask, "And now that he's sealed again?" Tom smirked.

"So that's what Dumbledore wants to know," he leaned back against his the couch, "Honestly I don't know, Dumbledore will never take his eyes off me, so any world domination is off the list." He smiled wickedly, "Until he dies of course."

Harry frowned and asked angrily, "You're still so power hungry? After all the pain you've seen the Beast King cause?" He glared at the man seated before him.

Tom matched his glare, "This society is still severely flawed and I can make a better one." His voice was cool and his look severe.

"But," he said, relaxing into the chair, "I know that the way the Beast King went isn't the right way to make change." He lowered his gaze from Harry's.

"So," Harry leaned forward eagerly, "Does this mean you won't become another dark lord?"

Tom shook his head. "I won't become another dark lord." His face looked determined again, "But I will make changes."

Harry laughed and visibly relaxed. "As long as no one gets hurt you can make all the changes you want."

Tom gave a small smile. "Do you trust me?" he asked, his eyes gazing intently on Harry.

"Not really," was Harry's flippant answer, "But the war's over, the world is saved. My job is done."

Far to the north, in a cave that was filled with a wondrous and mysterious light, disrupted magic began to settle once again. In this marvelous cavern there were three pillars of pure crystal. Only one was still intact.

Look! Look! It's Tom! It's Harry/Tom interaction! It only took me seven freakin chapters.

Thanks to all reviewers! You guys rock so much!

To Batsutousai: Anticlimatic? My bad. And yea, you got the reason Harry was getting visions.


	8. Even If For A Thousand Years We Part

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!

XXX

Tom settled deeper into his chair. Harry had left quite awhile ago, and Tom had remained lost in his thoughts. For so long he had only thought of escaping the grip of the Beast King. Now he was a free man and it was hard to remember what his life had been like when he had been in control. The dark haired wizard sighed deeply. Loath as he was to admit it, he never would have gotten free if it hadn't been for Harry. He cursed silently; he hated this feeling of being indebted to someone else.

There was a sudden knocking at the door; and without waiting for Tom to answer, Dumbledore strode into the room. Tom sat up in his seat while the headmaster made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I just finished speaking with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated as he summoned a cup of tea. "He seems to think that you currently have no malevolent intentions." Dumbledore peered at Tom over his cup, "Would that be an accurate description?"

Tom paused before answering, "I'm tired of death and destruction."

Dumbledore nodded happily. "Good, good." He took a sip before his next question, "Have you given any thought to your future now that you're free from the demon lord?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "I've been waiting for you to tell me what my future is. I don't think I really have a choice."

There was a chuckle from the old man. "There's always a choice," he said with bright eyes. "Actually I was going to propose a little deal." Tom tried to hide his suspicion. "It's very simple, you simply have to help us round up and provide evidence against the death eaters. And once they're all dealt with, you'll be free to go."

The young man stared at Dumbledore disbelievingly. "I just have to help you deal with the death eaters and then I'm free? You won't keep me prisoner?" Hope and excitement welled within him, but he kept his face expressionless.

"That's right."

Tom pretended to contemplate the offer, but it really was better than he could have hoped for. A thought struck him and carefully he asked his question. "Why are you trusting me?" Cold logic and distrust was clear in his eyes.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Honestly I wasn't sure you were to be trusted. I haven't forgotten about the Chamber incident and you did try and mold a demon lord's power in order to control the wizarding world." He chuckled, and Tom bristled. Dumbledore quickly turned serious again. "But for whatever reason you may have had, you did help Harry defeat the Beast King, thus protecting our world. I'll consider that a step in the right direction." Tom stiffened as Dumbledore's eyes turned to ice and the air was thick with power. "But if you ever attempt to return to your dark ways," his eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll crush you."

Tom tried to maintain his calm at this brazen display of the other wizard's powers. He had certainly never seen this side of the headmaster when he was a student. This war had hardened him. Or maybe, Tom thought dryly, he just knows better than to be indirect with me. Tom knew he shouldn't provoke him, but he couldn't resist commentating, "While I don't doubt that your threat will hold for some time, you won't live forever. What will stop me then?"

To Tom's surprise Dumbledore relaxed in his chair and laughed. "Oh ho, death won't stop me." And he gave another chuckle. Tom couldn't help but wonder at the breadth of Dumbledore's powers. Or was he just bluffing? It didn't particularly matter, Tom thought, he would just have to achieve his goals from a different angle.

Tom relaxed and gave a charming smile. "I accept your terms."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up. "Marvelous. Come to my office tomorrow morning and we'll begin." The headmaster bade him goodnight and left.

A tension left Tom that he hadn't realized had been there. He flopped back into his chair and contemplated this new development.

XXX

Harry walked by the lake with a happy spring in his step. He had visited the Founders earlier and was met with a very enthusiastic reception. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor openly expressed their delight at Harry's victory. Ravenclaw had calmly complimented him and Harry had even thought that he saw a gleam of approval in Slytherin's eyes.

The day had been warm for January and Harry, along with many other students, had been glad to take the opportunity to get some sunshine. The snow that was on the ground had begun to melt and many students had decided against ice skating, concerned that the ice wasn't strong enough. A few reckless ones had decided on skating anyway. Harry noted with some amusement that they were mostly Gryffindors.

Harry paused as he looked ahead of him. Heading his way, obviously on a romantic walk together, were Ron and Hermione. He raised his hand to wave to them, when a loud cracking noise made him jump. He quickly scanned the area for any sign of what it had been. Several shrieks from around the lake made him run to the edge of the water. Right before he reached it, another crash could be heard and this time he stumbled at the shaking ground. The students who had been skating were rushing to get off the ice. Most of them had made it before the next crash.

This time a large crack appeared in the center of the lake. The students who were still on the ice fell and many of them started to scream with panic. By this time Ron and Hermione had reached the lake. Hermione had already started to levitate the students one at a time to the shore. Harry and Ron quickly followed suit. The job was mostly done when a final crash was heard and the arms of the giant squid rose up from the hole in the ice. The tentacles rose high above the air before diving back down. Harry gasped as the squid grabbed several students and held them over thirty feet above the ice.

Harry was frantically thinking of a plan of action when one of the tentacles released the student it was holding. The young girl shrieked as she plummeted down. Harry and Hermione cast a levitation spell at the same time and the girl floated to the ground.

"You guys stop any students from hitting the ground," Harry ordered. "I'm going to try and stop it." Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement. Hermione touched her wand to Harry's sneakers.

"This way you can walk on the ice," she explained. Harry gave a brief smile of thanks before running off.

Harry looked at the ice as he ran to the opening where the squid's arms were. He would probably need to find the squid's body under the ice if he wanted to seriously damage it. Harry shouted a fire curse at a new tentacle that was reaching for a student. The arm retreated from the younger boy and stayed still for a moment. Actually, thought Harry apprehensively, they're all still. Harry almost fell as another crash sounded as the giant squid's body emerged from the ice. It seemed to ponder Harry for a moment.

Suddenly the tentacles released their hold on the students and Hermione and Ron barely managed to break their falls. Harry didn't have time to worry about the others; as soon as the tentacles were unhindered they swiftly headed towards him. He dove as one tried to grab him, and then he sent a spell at another one. He tried hexing them all, but there were too many and soon he was held by the legs and waist.

Harry watched as the ground got further and further away. He flung spells at the tentacle holding him and at the squid's body, but the tentacles kept swinging him and his spells missed their targets. He rose even higher and then the tentacle stopped lifting him. He didn't have time to wonder why because he was being flung to the hard ice below. Harry cast another spell in vain and he closed his eyes as the ground came rushing up to meet him. He opened them in surprise when he started floating instead of falling. Floating into warm arms instead of the cold ice, he noticed. He looked up as he heard someone chuckle.

"You can defeat the Beast King but not a giant squid?" Tom's laughing dark eyes met Harry's emerald ones. "Your fans won't like that."

Harry turned his head as he felt more than heard Dumbledore drive the squid back into the lake. Tom gently let him down and Harry looked at Tom questioningly.

Tom glanced at him then explained, "We were in a meeting when a student came and told us something was wrong. Dumbledore rushed down here and I felt like following."

Harry looked to Dumbledore who was already walking over to them. "Come on you two," Dumbledore was smiling, but his eyes were serious, "Let's make sure that everyone is uninjured and then we can go discuss this."

Luckily none of the students were injured, though they were pretty shaken up. Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione to take them to Madame Pomfrey just to make sure they were alright. He then took Tom and Harry back to his office where Harry quickly explained what had happened.

"What I can't understand," Tom said when Harry finished his narrative, "Is why the squid suddenly went after you."

"I assume it's because I was attacking it," Harry replied dryly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, his eyes were contemplative. "That squid is there to protect students," he sighed, "What would have made it go mad like that?" They had no answer to that, and Dumbledore told Harry to go back to his room and get some rest.

Harry tried to keep the incident out of his mind, and he pretty much succeeded for the rest of the day. But in the morning the episode was brought back full force when the owls swooped into the Great Hall and Hermione opened her Daily Prophet. Her bright eyes were puzzled as she read the headline and then the following story.

"It seems like giant squid wasn't the only thing to go berserk," she leaned forward and spoke quietly to Ron and Harry, "There have been reports like that all through Europe. All types of water creatures are attacking people."

"What do you think is causing it?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't know, but he felt uneasy about the situation. He would go talk to the Founders later.

XXX

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. RL's just been crazy. These next three weeks are going to be even worse, so I don't think I'm going to be able to update until winter break. Oh these weeks are gonna suck so badly. :slams head on desk:

So anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate it!


	9. Now Your Palm Adorns My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

XXX

Harry watched the faces in the portrait as he told of the uncommon happenings of late. He was glad to see that there was no real alarm in the Founder's expressions.

"It could be anything really," Gryffindor said as he focused on the chess board before him. He and Slytherin had found it in another painting and had been playing chess often. But from the slight grimace on Gryffindor's face, Harry assumed that his opponent had the upper hand.

"That's true," Ravenclaw agreed. "I'm sure that once the reason for the attacks is found, it will seem very silly."

Only Hufflepuff remained silent, but when pressed she smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing," she agreed.

Harry walked back to the common room feeling much better about the situation. The war's over, he assured himself, and whatever the reason for these attacks, you don't have to deal with it.

The gryffindor was so focused on his thoughts, he wasn't looking when he turned the corner and ran into a solid form. He stumbled back a few steps with a mild curse. Harry looked up and his cheeks turned slightly pink when he saw Tom Riddle looking back at him.

"You should be more careful," Tom said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry stood up straighter and tried not to bristle at the remark. "Sorry," he replied briskly and went to step around the older man.

A hand grabbed his elbow and he looked cautiously at Tom.

"What do you make of these attacks?" Tom asked, his hand warm on Harry's arm.

Harry stepped back and Tom released his arm. "It's probably some weird wizard's spell gone wrong. That's all."

Harry didn't like the sober expression on the handsome man's face. "I hope so, but I'm not certain."

A chill went down Harry's back. "What else could it be?"

Impatience flashed in Tom's eyes. "What do you think?" His voice lowered slightly and he leaned closer to Harry, "This looks like the work of the Sea King."

Harry gave a weak smile. "How could it be him?" he asked, "You didn't unseal him."

"I didn't, but it's not unreasonable to think that the Beast King might have."

Harry stayed silent for a moment as he gazed despondently at his feet. A grim sort of resolution settled in his heart. He ignored the voice in his head that told him that his job was done.

"How do we find out for sure?" He raised his eyes back to Tom's.

Tom raised his eyebrow slightly at the we, but answered none the less. "We'd simply need to find out whether or not the Sea King is still in his crystal."

Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed Tom's sleeve and continued walking down the hall.

The corner of Tom's lips started to twitch. "Just where exactly are you dragging me?"

Harry looked back at him with the slightest hint of exasperation. "We're going to the cave."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"Do you know how you would travel there?"

"No"

Tom gave in and just smiled. "Then I have to ask again, where are we going?"

Harry paused, and then started walking in the other direction.

"We should go tell Dumbledore we're going to go check something out," Harry reasoned. "If we just disappear, he might jump to conclusions."

"I really don't think he's going to let me leave here," Tom sighed.

But to Tom's surprise (and to Harry's surprise once he stopped and thought about it) Dumbledore gave them permission to go.

"Straight there and straight back," he said with a twinkle in his eye. He also encouraged them to leave as soon as they could; if there was a threat, it needed to be assessed as soon as possible.

So it wasn't long before Harry and Tom found themselves in front of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. Tom was explaining to the other boy what their next step would be.

"The cave and the surrounding area can't be apparated into. We're going to have to floo to the closest place we can and then fly," he said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Millah Inn," he said firmly before taking a step into the now green flames.

The flames rose up around him and he vanished. Harry wasn't long in following him.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and waited for the coming questions.

"Why on Earth did you let them go alone?" one of the old headmasters queried. Several others looked on in interest.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Harry's more than capable of taking care of Tom. And also," he paused and stroked his beard, "I can't help but think that those two have come together for a reason." But then his smile brightened and he took a lemon drop from the tray, "But maybe I'm just an old fool."

XXX

Harry tumbled into the inn quite ungracefully. He looked up to see Riddle smirking at him. Harry noted with no small annoyance that Tom managed to look impeccable even after emerging from a fireplace.

He stood up and looked around with a little interest. It was a small place, and as far as he could tell it was empty. It did seem to be inhabited though, Harry could smell something delicious cooking.

"Come on," Tom urged, turning away from Harry, "Let's get this done with." Harry quickly stood up and followed Tom out the door.

The burst of cold air made Harry pause for a second. He was more than glad he had layered up before leaving Hogwarts. Harry then took two broomsticks out of his pocket and restored them to their normal size. Tom grabbed one and was quickly in the air. Harry mounted the broom and followed the other boy.

Harry tried not to shiver too badly. As cold as it was on the ground, the wind higher up was going right through his clothes. He tightened his grip, even though his fingers felt frozen. He looked up at Tom. He couldn't see the other boy shivering, but he had to be cold. Harry cast a warming spell on himself and sighed with the pleasure of being warm. He increased his speed and pulled up alongside Tom. He cast the warming spell on the older boy (to which Tom raised an eyebrow) and then fell back slightly. Tom didn't have his wand and Harry was pretty sure he couldn't do wandless magic.

Time passed slowly for Harry; the scenery seemed to be the same for miles. Lots and lots of snow. There were a few times when he almost fell off his broom because he got so lost in his thoughts. But when he saw a large mound of snow in the distance, he quickly sat up straight and looked to see if Tom was slowing down.

To Harry's great relief, Tom did slow down. He halted a few yards in front of the mound and jumped off his broom. Harry quickly followed suit and then peered more closely at the mound.

Well, it wasn't exactly a mound, Harry mentally revised. It was obviously not a natural structure, its walls were straight and smooth. It appeared to be a large hexagon, with the edges meeting in crisp corners. It looked like it was made of ice, but Harry doubted it was the ordinary kind.

While Harry had been glancing up at the structure, Tom had been running his fingers along it. When he muttered a soft oath Harry returned his attention to the older man.

"What're you looking for?" he asked as he looked over Tom's shoulder. The other man murmured his answer without thinking.

"The door." Harry nodded his head at the logic of the statement.

Tom let out a soft sound of excitement and a moment later Harry could see shadows twisting in the ice. The shadows, random at first, quickly began to group together and stretch out. He watched fascinated, as the outline of a door was outlined in the ice. The outline darkened as a shard of ice, the doorknob, Harry realized, began to come out of the door. The shard seemed to melt and remelt as its shape became like that of a regular doorknob.

The whole process went by quickly and when it was finished Tom didn't hesitate in opening the door wide open. He stepped in confidently and Harry couldn't see what lay in the darkness ahead. Harry wasted no time and followed.

And promptly tripped as the ground beyond the door dropped He almost managed to knock Tom down, but luckily for the both of them, Tom kept his balance and grabbed the other boy. Harry paused for a moment to regain his breath and footing. He glanced around with curiosity. They were on an ice staircase, but he couldn't see the bottom. A strange and soft light was emanating from the ice and the glow let Harry see Tom's face glance with something like concern at him.

"You alright?" he asked leaning close to Harry. He quickly straightened at Harry's nod. "Well then let's go and see what we came to see." And with that he continued down the ice stairs.

The stairs eventually ended and the pair found themselves walking down a familiar tunnel. Harry didn't doubt for a second that this was the place he had seen in his vision; he could even feel the magic in the air increase as he continued to walk forward. His anticipation also increased with each step; Merlin, he hoped that there were two intact columns in there.

When the two finally reached the main chamber the tension was severe. But even so, Harry couldn't help the immense awe he felt at the sight of the chamber. It was even more breathtaking in person. But all the awe left as quickly as if there had been a dementor there when he glanced down. A deep chill seeped into his body as he stared at the two broken columns. Tom's glance was impassive, but there was worry deep within his eyes. Worry and anger.

Tom was the first to break the silence.

"We should be heading back," he said as he started to turn, "Dumbledore needs to know about this. We need to make a plan." He stopped when Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"We'll go back," Harry said as his eyes met Tom's, "But first there are some things I want to know."

XXX

I'm so sorry that this took forever to upload. I'm a lazy lazy one.

Also, this story was supposed to be eight chapters long. I only had eight titles because that's how many lines there were in the chorus. So now I'm just going to use the rest of the song. And it's now going to make any sense. Just FYI.


End file.
